


Two out of Three

by lumaste



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: footballkink2, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you, I need you but there aint no way I'm ever gonna love you, now don't be sad cause two out of three aint bad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two out of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4090920#t4090920) at [footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com).
> 
> Based on the song [Two out of Three](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAsM6KP3kis) by Meatloaf.

It starts one evening, when Fernando knocks at Juan's door as he often does. Juan meets his friend with a fond smile and takes the beer he's brought to the fridge, while Fernando makes his way to the living room. 

"Who's playing?" he asks, glancing at the TV. 

"Real Madrid," Juan answers. 

Fernando scowls and Juan laughs. He knows his friend's opinion about his youth team. They sit on the couch drinking beer and watching the match, which Juan enjoys despite Fernando's snarky remarks about Madrid. 

It is a cup fixture against a second division side and Mourinho has decided to spare his best players. At first it proves right, because they score two goals and seem rather confident, but near the end the opponent scores one and encouraged by it starts pressing more. Mou has to strengthen the defence and when he is going to make a substitution, Fernando, who has been fidgeting nervously during the whole match, leans over and stealing the remote from Juan switches off the TV. 

"Hey," Juan cries, "What are you doing?" 

"Boring match," Fernando mutters. 

"But I was watching it," Juan says angrily, "Give it here." 

He wants to take back the remote, but Fernando tosses it on the armchair and when Juan makes a move to get up, he pushes him back on the couch. Their faces are millimeters apart, Fernando's eyes are gleaming oddly and somehow Juan knows what's going to happen. He closes his eyes a second before he feels Fernando's lips on his. The match is forgotten, as his fingers find their way to the striker's hair. 

Fernando leaves when Juan is still sleeping. The younger man's chest hurts a bit in the morning, but he smiles when he finds Fernando's note: _"See you in training. xoxo"_

That's how it starts. 

***

  
Soon they leave for a friendly with Italy. It's the night before the match, when someone knocks at Juan's door. As soon as he opens it, Fernando bursts in and captures his lips in a fierce kiss. Juan barely manages to close the door before Fernando pushes him on the bed. He mumbles something Juan doesn't understand. When Fernando pulls his shirt up, he doesn't even want to understand.

The striker doesn't leave this time. He stays the night and in the morning Juan's got the possibility to admire sleeping Fernando. He doesn't want to wake him up, but they have a training, so he does. 

Juan goes to party with some guys after the match. When he comes back, Fernando is sleeping in his bed. He looks troubled even in sleep and Juan feels guilty for making him wait. He slips quietly in the bed next to the blond and pulls him close. It seems to him that Fernando relaxes a little in his arms. 

***

  
Their bond grows even stronger. They have been very good friends since Juan's transfer to Chelsea, but now they are closer. The hours they spend together are the happiest in Juan's life. He's terrified when he realizes that.

Sometimes Fernando shows up at his place in the middle of the night. "I need you," he murmurs and throws Juan on the couch, on the bed or on the floor. Juan doesn't mind. The look Fernando gives him after - the one of immense gratitude - makes his heart flutter with emotion he's never felt before. Fernando says "thank you, Juan", and he doesn't know what he thanks him for, but his voice is enough to make Juan smile like an idiot. 

Juan knows he shouldn't fall in love with Fernando, but he does anyway. 

One day they are lying together and Fernando is already drifting to sleep, when Juan suddenly blurts it out. "I love you." 

Fernando's eyes snap open, then he shuts them tightly again and turns to his side with his back to Juan. The younger man feels his throat tighten. He wants to throw Fernando out of his bed, of his flat, of his heart, but keeps lying there clenching his fists, trying to breathe through his nose. Fernando's still lying next to him without saying a word and Juan doesn't know what to do. Maybe he should be the one to leave, but why the hell should he leave his own bed? 

"I'm sorry," Fernando says suddenly, not looking at Juan. He pauses for a moment, then finally turns to him. "I can't love you," he says quietly. 

"Then why are you here?" Juan asks and burns red, because the answer is obvious. 

"I never promised you anything," Fernando says. 

Juan knows it, but he doesn't care now, because it hurts so fucking much to confess your love and have it thrown back to your face. "You started it," he shouts, "You came to me every fucking night saying you need me, you want me, begging to let you to my bed." 

Something like hurt flashes across Fernando's face and Juan even feels bad for a second, but he's hurting too and he's hurting much more than Fernando, he's sure of it. 

"I didn't lie," Fernando says, "I really need you, Juan, and you know, you know how much I want you. But I want to be honest with you. I don't love you. I don't think I can ever love you. I'm so sorry if I somehow gave you false hope." 

Juan clenches his fists and grits his teeth, managing to spit out only one word. "Leave." 

Fernando looks at him, then nods, takes his clothes and goes out. Juan closes his face with a pillow and lets out a scream. 

***

  
They don't talk the next day during the training. Fernando looks miserable. Juan feels miserable. After the training he wanders outside for a while, then goes to Fernando's place. The striker clearly wasn't expecting him, as he just stands stunned on the doorway.

"Can I come in?" Juan asks. 

Fernando silently moves away and lets him pass. 

"Look, Fer," Juan says closing the door, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I was unfair to you." 

"No, it's me who should be sorry," Fernando says. 

"No, you were right. You've never given me any... sign or something. It was stupid of me to hope for..." He doesn't finish his sentence. 

"I didn't lie to you yesterday, Juan," Fernando says quietly, "I feel so good with you. I want you and I need you so much. It's still two out of three. You don't even know how important you are for me. But I can't love you. I wish I could." 

Juan doesn't say anything. What Fernando tells him still hurts, so he closes his eyes and lowers his head. 

"I'll understand if you don't want this," Fernando continues, "It's selfish of me to expect you'll agree to these conditions. I wouldn't." He sighs. "I didn't," he adds so quietly that Juan is not sure he heard that. 

He looks up and sees Fernando standing head bowed and looking so sad, that Juan forgets everything and pulls him into a tight hug. The striker inhales sharply and smiles, then kisses Juan. 

***

  
They are lying in Fernando's bed, when his phone rings. Fernando gets up groaning, rummages in his jeans pockets and finally finds it. He looks at the caller ID and closes his eyes. Juan thinks he wants to ignore the call, to toss the phone away, but Fernando opens his eyes and answers. "Hello."

Juan sees how he clenches his fist around the sheets. "What are you doing in London?" he whispers to the phone. The younger man tenses, because he can feel something off in Fernando's voice. 

"No," the striker says. "No," he repeats louder. 

Almost involuntarily Juan strains his ears. Whoever Fernando is talking to is definitely a man, but he doesn't make out the words. 

"No," Fernando says quietly, "I don't need you." A pause. "I've got what I need right here." 

Juan's heart starts beating faster at these words. 

"Yeah, really," Fernando intones. Then he takes a deep breath and says, "Bye, Sergio." 

When he turns back to Juan, for a moment there is nothing but agony in his brown eyes. Then he closes them, opens again and smiles at the midfielder. Juan moves back and Fernando slips under the covers. He snuggles impossibly close to the younger man and Juan lets him, caressing his back gently and putting feathery kisses on his freckles. 

Two out of three isn't that bad, is it?


End file.
